


Just Enough

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Just Enough

Teddy was just tipsy enough to let it slip that he found James's little brother attractive. Not as fit as James, of course, but still absolutely shaggable.

James was just tipsy enough to mention to Al that Teddy wanted to fuck him. Not that Teddy and James were breaking up or anything, but Teddy was willing to have a one off.

Al was just tipsy enough to let his cock do the talking when he pressed himself to Teddy and rolled his hips forward. Not that he was gay like James, but maybe bisexual was a better word for it.


End file.
